Recent compact information processing devices such as a notebook-type personal computer and PDA have a function of discovering a peripheral wireless LAN access point in a use environment and performing network connection via the access point. A function of visually monitoring a network is also implemented.
When the user carries and uses such a portable personal computer, PDA, or the like, the wireless LAN must be set with respect to a peripheral wireless device upon a change in communication environment each time the personal computer, PDA, or the like is moved. A long time and much labor are required when the wireless LAN setting is switched by user operation. For example, a current automatic switching function for the wireless LAN setting as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-244167 provides only a fixed switching function for a given device. In this situation, demands have arisen for a user-friendly communication function considering the user's application purpose, environment, and the like.